Talk:Wheelie Bike
Talk:Wheelie Merge True, newer games have been referring to Wheelie and Wheelie Bike as the same character. Sounds like a reasonable merge. Nevertheless, we should still acknowledge the name difference; the term Wheelie Bike has been used in enough games to remain relevant. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''Hey! I found it first, buddy!]] 16:38, October 12, 2014 (UTC) :Besides Air Ride, I can't think of any other games that call it "Wheelie Bike." I've even searched it on the wiki. The first few pages were that of Air Ride material and "Born to be Mild" stuff. Nowhere else I have found it officially called Wheelie Bike. All other times it's called that on the wiki is because of the helper-like appearance. It's still Wheelie. Iqskirby SUPER SONIC SPEED! 17:49, October 12, 2014 (UTC) ::Very well. You may proceed with the merge. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''Hey! I found it first, buddy!]] 23:09, October 13, 2014 (UTC) :::All right. Iqskirby SUPER SONIC SPEED! 00:07, October 14, 2014 (UTC) ::::I'll replace all instances of Wheelie Bike (except when they relate to KAR) in a few days. If you'd like to get to it sooner, be my guest, but I'm happy to do it myself later. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''Hey! I found it first, buddy!]] 00:54, October 14, 2014 (UTC) :::::I'll try my best, as long as I'm not as busy as Thursday night last week. I had 2 projects due the next day on short notice. Not fun. Iqskirby SUPER SONIC SPEED! 00:57, October 14, 2014 (UTC) :::::Got it merged in my workshop. Tell me what you think. Iqskirby SUPER SONIC SPEED! 21:05, October 15, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Well done, well done! You did that very professionally. Great work, Iqskirby. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''Hey! I found it first, buddy!]] 01:32, October 16, 2014 (UTC) This just in: It seems the European version of SSB3DS begs to differ with our result. It refers to Wheelies with handles as Wheelie Bikes regardless of the context. Should we change the terminology back? http://www.ssbwiki.com/List_of_SSB4_trophies_(Kirby_series) NerdyBoutKirby [[User talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''I did that with my mouth!]] 05:28, July 20, 2015 (UTC) :This is a definite dilemma. This might take some time for me to think over. Iqskirby Hi there. 05:37, July 20, 2015 (UTC) ::I'm not totally convinced that that's enough evidence to warrant this change. After all, haven't the trophy descriptions mislead us before? The list of errors and inconsistencies at the bottom of our trophy page is, in my mind, enough evidence to prove that. Also, we must take into consideration that this distinction was only made in the European version of ''SSB3DS. ::However, the evidence for both sides seems pretty evenly weighted- it is, after all, the most recent game to mention Wheelie or the Wheelie Bike. As Iqs said, we should think this over. Paul2 [[User_talk:Paul2|''Walky, at your service!]] 12:41, July 20, 2015 (UTC) :::I say that the merge will stay, but the name "Wheelie Bike" will be mentioned when applicable (I will get that done when I can), similar to Kracko Jr.'s inclusion on Kracko's page, as well as the Revenge bosses. Iqskirby Hi there. 17:53, July 21, 2015 (UTC) Categories Since this is a redirect page, should the categories be deleted? Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 02:47, May 24, 2016 (UTC) :Yep. It doesn't really make any sense to keep those categories. [[User:Paul2|''Paul2]] ➨''' '''➨ ''You've been... robobotized!'' 11:25, May 24, 2016 (UTC)